People frequently associate, either consciously or subconsciously, music that was played during a past event, such as a high school graduation or a wedding, with one or more particular songs. When an individual hears such a song, even decades later, the individual may immediately recall favorable (or unfavorable) memories about the event. Moreover, as the individual listens to the song, the individual may also begin to remember other songs from the particular era that they enjoyed. People also frequently enjoy sharing aspects of their lives, including the music they listen to, with other individuals. This desire has been realized by a number of popular social networking sites devoted almost entirely to enabling users to share aspects of their lives with friends and other members of the site. As such, there is a need for a mechanism for facilitating music discovery in conjunction with past events and for the mechanism to be implemented in a manner that could be shared with friends, wherein the friends may be exposed to the past events and the music associated therewith.